To Fight in a War
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: World War II AU Katniss and Peeta are trying to overcome the struggles from being separated by a war that is tearing the country apart.
1. Chapter 1

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 1: Frosted**

 **December 1941**

 _This is when the feeling sinks in,_

 _I don't wanna miss you like this,_

 _-Come Back...Be Here, Taylor Swift_

The sun rose over the horizon shining through the window of a Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark. The sun cast cold rays over the two sleeping forms in the bedroom as if to forcefully wake them and bring them to a day that both of them dreaded with all of their beings.

Katniss woke to the air biting at her exposed flesh. She shivered and glanced at the body wrapped around her sleeping next to her. His arms were wrapped around her and his legs are intertwined with hers; overall she feels safe in his arms and relishes in the moment. She closed her eyes once more as realization dawned upon her; she had realized what day it was. It was the day that Peeta would be shipped out.

He would be gone for God only knows how long and several things could happen in that time. Either of them could die with what way the war would go. She was terrified that Peeta would be out in combat, yet she was sure that her husband would be able to handle himself as he had been reassuring her of for months now. Katniss had been worried for him and it took her a couple weeks to voice her thoughts and he had started to reassure her in the simplest of ways until all she could do was believe that he would be fine. He had to be fine.

She was more worried that she had become pregnant over the times they had been together and she would have to raise the child alone, beside the fact that she was terrified of having children. Yet, Peeta was able to light a flame of courage inside of her and make her feel as if she was invincible. That was one of the reasons she loved him, was the ability he had to change herself for the better.

Katniss slowly sat up and slowly extricated herself from his arms, as most traces of sleep vanished from her eyes. She brought the blankets up with her to cover her bare chest as the night before they had spent trying to memorize the feel of each other's skin against themselves.

At pulling up the blankets Peeta stirred lightly. Katniss glanced at him, he looked peaceful in sleep and tried not to worry in how long it would be until she would see him sleeping again. She raised her hand and lightly traced the planes of his back with her finger. His skin was smooth beneath her fingers and felt him shiver underneath her touch.

Katniss looked down at Peeta and a blue eye opened and met her gaze. He smiled lightly at her and turned to his side. She looked down at him from her sitting position and let her gaze travel lower before quickly bringing her eyes back to his face. Peeta was smiling up at her almost smugly at her being caught looking at his form. Her face turned red and she looked away and heard him chuckling.

One of his hands reached from beneath the blankets and skimmed over her arm. She shivered over his touch it felt as if his fingers left a trail of scorching fire beneath his fingertips. He traced down her waist and Katniss could feel herself melting beneath his fingers and knew that she could hardly stop herself from doing anything else.

"We need to be ready to go." said Katniss as if to convince him, even if when hearing herself she was mostly sure that it was to convince herself.

"We have time," countered Peeta quietly. Katniss tried to shake her head. He had to listen to reason. Her mother and younger sister were possibly awake and lurking in the halls. She would be mortified if her mother or younger sister heard them. If they did she would never hear the end of it from her sister and she was not in the mood to worry about that.

Peeta sat up and let one of his hands trail to her waist and the other curled in her hair. He slowly drew his face closer towards hers and she knew that he was moving slow enough so that if she wished to stop him she could. And for whatever reason she was unable to stop him. He kissed her languidly and Katniss was frozen for a moment as she felt as if a dam had been broken down and was outpoured into the kiss. They had never experienced a kiss similar to this that caused Katniss to want to fully drown herself in him and never reappear.

It could have been that it could be their last time together or even one of the last times that she would see him. Katniss would claim later that she got caught up in the moment and it was the rush of war.

They were tangled in a mass of limbs, sweat and what could only be described as love. Katniss worked to remember the feel of his skin underneath her and the sound of his ecstasy filled voice calling out only her name. She revelled in the number of emotions that coursed through her veins; the feelings of sadness, happiness, hope, despair and want.

All too soon it was over and they were breathing heavily lying side by side. Katniss sighed and looked over at Peeta. His forehead was dotted with sweat along his eyebrow and temple, his eyes were closed and Katniss noted how heavily he was breathing. She tried to calm the emotions running through her and the worry of him leaving.

The constant worry of him dying had filled her for the past week and he had noticed the worrying glances she sent his way.

"I need to get ready." said Peeta, still lying with his eyes closed. Katniss looked over at him and sighed. Peeta opened an eye and looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment before Katniss looked down; the bed creaked beneath Peeta's weight as he sat up.

Katniss kept her eyes closed as she heard him moving around the room. Slowly she opened her eyes and watched silently as he moved around the room getting dressed. She noticed how handsome he looked in his uniform and it hurt her to even notice that.

Peeta turned around and caught her eye he sighed and slowly walked towards her. "I hate this so much." said Peeta quietly. Katniss nodded and sat up. He sat on the bed beside her and kissed her soundly. She sighed into the kiss and felt him pull back. Peeta gave her a small smile before finishing getting ready.

The blankets were bunched around Katniss' chest as she blinked trying to wake up. Slowly Katniss pushed the blankets off of her and stood up. She ignored the brush of cold air against her body as she walked over to the closet. She pulled on clothes and attempted to ignore Peeta's stare against her back. She knew he would be watching her as he always did. What scared her was the possibility that that could be the last time.

"Ready to go out?" asked Peeta and Katniss nodded. The smell of bacon reached her nose and she glanced at the door. Either her mother or sister were awake and had started breakfast.

He reached for her hand and she grasped his. He tightened his grip on her hand and he gave her a small smile. He led her towards the door and pulled it open, Katniss passed through the doorway behind Peeta and ignore the gust of wind that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She looked up at him to see his shoulders straightened and walking confidently down the hall. Slowly Katniss felt strength running through her veins, but only the strength came from him. How would she survive without him?

They entered the kitchen and Katniss saw her sister, Prim at the stove preparing breakfast. She smiled at them as they entered and then focused back on the food.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment." she said and Katniss tried to smile at her. Peeta nodded and led Katniss to a seat at the table. They sat down side by side as they heard other clamouring around the house. Katniss sighed as she heard her mother moving around, most likely not in her right mind.

Katniss watched her seventeen year old sister, as she cooked breakfast. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and Katniss looked back down at the table. Prim was just how she thought that she would turn out, a sweet, caring and just about perfect young woman.

The day before Peeta's father and brothers had came over for supper to say good bye. Especially as both of his brothers would be involved in the fighting as well. Peeta's mother had refused to come as Katniss and her family would be there. Since their courtship and marriage Peeta's mother had refused to accept that her son could fall in love with someone from the poor side of town. He had not been too torn up about not gaining his mother's approval and Katniss made sure to be there for him.

Prim set their plates down on the table, then setting another for their mother who would inevitably arrive any moment. Prim took her seat at the head of the table and sent a small smile their way. Not more than a second later the sound of footsteps echoed down the empty halls. Katniss looked up from her plate and met the clouded blue eyes of her mother. She gave them a short nod and sat at her place at the table.

Katniss' mother had shut down when her father died. He had died in a mine explosion when she was eleven years old and since then had been the sole provider for her family. At her father's death she had been devastated and had pushed it to the side and focused on making sure that her family would not starve.

Her mother was silent as she ate and Katniss set her fork down and stared at her plate. She felt a warm hand slip into hers, Katniss glanced over at Peeta to see him glancing between her and his plate that still had most of his food. It seemed that he only picked at it and she couldn't blame him. If she had to go like he had it would have been a miracle if she had fallen asleep. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and hoped that it was able to help him in the slightest.

The military vehicle horn haunts from outside and Katniss can feel all the blood drain from her face. She looks over to see Peeta has an almost identical look on her face, she glances at the ground and stands on shaky legs. Katniss knows that she needs to be his strength, she can't be a snivelling fool.

Peeta stands beside her and looks over at Prim and her mother. "Thanks." said Peeta in a hoarse voice. Her mother nodded solemnly and Prim quickly walked over with tears starting to stream down her pale face. Prim hugged Peeta and Katniss could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. Katniss swallowed and tried to push the tears back.

Crying would do her good later. Any other time, not where Peeta had to go and worry about his own battles. She knew that she couldn't be holding him back too. There was no way that it could be stopped and they had to live with it. And all they could do was to hope for the best.

Prim reluctantly let go of Peeta when they heard the honking again. As Katniss looked at Peeta what she mainly noticed was how handsome he looked in his uniform. His blonde hair glinted under the morning sun and his eyes shone with what was most likely tears.

Katniss stepped forwards as she frankly did not want to say goodbye to him in front of her family. As if knowing what she was thinking he walked behind her. The sound of her footsteps echoed behind her, the hollow feeling in her heart had yet to cease and it was bothering her immensely.

She stopped on the porch and stole a glance at Peeta. She felt as if she was being eaten alive by her nervousness at him having to go. Katniss spun to face Peeta and gripped him in her arms. She was holding him as if he would disappear into thin air, he seemed to be holding her with the same air of worry.

Katniss tilted her head and looked up at Peeta. He seemed to take the opportunity and kissed her. His lips melded against hers and she felt the passion of several years build up. Their lips moved against one another synchronized with years of practice and Katniss ran her hands through his curls as his hands roamed from her waist to her braid.

The honk sounded and he hastily pulled away from her. She looked sadly up into his eyes.

"I promise I'll be back." said Peeta his eyes shining.

"I know," replied Katniss. And she did. She knew that he would come back, he would be determined enough and she knew that he would never willingly leave her alone.

"I love you," said Peeta gazing lovingly at her. Katniss swallowed and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you too." choked Katniss. He bent down and kissed her forehead before stepping back and walking into the morning light. As he walked away she felt as if a piece of her heart was going with him.

 **A/N: I know that I have a lot of other unfinished stories, but on the bright side I already finished this one. I'll be posting one chapter a day.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite color?**

 **AOTD: Green/Blue**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 2: Trials and Tribulations**

 **March 1942**

 _But the monsters turned_

 _out to be just trees_

 _-Out of the Woods, Taylor Swift_

Katniss slapped her hand against her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and was sure that it could burst at any moment. She had felt sick for the past couple of months and it had been slowly getting to her. It was a mixture of that and trying to adjust to Peeta being gone, at least that was what she hoped. There were few times that they had been apart as long as they had been.

She heaved over the porcelain bowl and felt sweat slowly gather at her brow. Once she felt that she was done she leaned back against the wall and paused to catch her breath. Heaving like she had been had become a torturous cycle, one that was as common as clock work.

It had been the same way for the past few weeks, anxiety had been building inside of her and almost threatening to explode like a volcano. The fear of what could happen if her thoughts were in the correct direction and none of it helped that it was one of her worst fears.

She had yet to tell anyone, Katniss was sure that her mother and sister suspected something. But, she had not written her worries to Peeta, as they had only been able to exchange few letters with his working most of the time. She didn't blame him, even if some nights it felt as if he would still be sleeping beside her and when she woke there was nothing but a cold side of the bed waiting for her.

Katniss sat with her back against the wall and her feet against the cold floor. Her hands were growing more and more clammy as she considered what it could easily mean. She didn't want to think about it, yet the voice in her head reminded her that possibly she would have to deal with it soon enough.

The sound of soft footsteps outside the bathroom caused Katniss to look up. She met the cerulean eyes of her mother and sister, who looked at her with concern. She wanted to wave them off and say that she is fine, yet a part of her refused to lie to her sister. She had no qualms about lying to her mother. Yet, her sister was a whole different story.

Prim walked towards her quickly and knelt down on the cold bathroom floor beside her. Their mother took another step into the room as if to get closer with both of them by standing there. It didn't work.

"Are you?" was all Prim had to ask. Puzzle pieces clicked into place as she was able to notice that Prim had been looking out for her and had been noticing all the signs.

Katniss sighed audibly and put her head in her hands. Prim's warm hand was on her back rubbing soothing circles as if she was a small child. It was comforting, naturally she would have preferred Peeta, but she would take what she would get.

Peeta. She would have to write him. Katniss wasn't worried about his reaction, he had told her that he had always wanted kids and would wait until she was ready. She would have to go through this without him and it scared her to no end.

.

.

Katniss sat at her small desk, with an envelope in her hand. The cursive writing on it was very familiar and it caused her heart to ache at the sight.

Her other hand was posed on her stomach. It was still flat as it had been when he had been there.

Peeta's letter had made her day better. That and she had not heard from him at all yet and had wrote a single letter to make sure that she had the correct address. It seemed like she did.

Katniss stuck her nail under the flap of the envelope. It opened silently and Katniss held her breath. She pulled the paper out of the envelope and saw ink soaking through the other side of the paper. She unfolded the letter and Peeta's writing felt like a calling to her.

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _I already miss you so much and can't wait to see you again. I met one man that I've become friends with. His name is Finnick and his wife Annie, lives near us. I think that you might like her._

 _Not much has happened here. What's going on there, I bet that it is a lot more interesting than what is going on here. I can't wait to see you again whether it is days or months, I'll be waiting._

 _Can't wait for your reply._

 _Always,_

 _Peeta_

Katniss can feel tears prick her eyes, she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She needed to be in control of her emotions, it might of been a natural reaction to not seeing her husband in so many months or pregnancy hormones.

Now, she had to write him telling him that she is pregnant. And the possibility of him never meeting his child and or just not seeing the child until they are into their childhood and miss them being a baby.

She sighed and ran a hand tiredly through her hair. Her braid was slowly falling out and strands of hair lined her face. Peeta would always twirl a strand of hair around his finger, when they were alone.

A distressed cry rose from her lips and she tried to repress the feeling of throwing the shining letter opener on the desk. Katniss closed her eyes for a moment and let herself dream of a world where Peeta would be there for the birth of their child and there wasn't a threat of death looming over them like an angry storm cloud.

Katniss picked up her pen and took a deep breath before she started writing her letter to Peeta.

 **A/N: thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 3: In a Far Away Land**

 **April 1942**

 _So many things that I wished you knew,_

 _So many walls up I can't break through_

 _-The Story of Us, Taylor Swift_

"Mail Call!" yelled a gruff voice. Peeta's head shot straight up and tried to look in the direction that he heard the voice. There was a deep chuckle of the man beside him at Peeta's reaction. He turned and glared at the man.

The man, was one Finnick Odair. He had easily become Peeta's best friend in the army and Peeta valued his friendship. They both had tales of their wives back home praying for their safe returns and Finnick had recently told him that his wife had learned that she was expecting. For whatever reason they easily got along, with Finnick's bronzed skin and copper hair he easily brought women in and Peeta knew that while these women talked to him all he was thinking about was his young wife at home, alone.

Peeta ran a hand through his short hair, that had been cut when he joined the army. He missed his long hair and being able to wear what he wanted. And the feeling of being wrapped around Katniss in the early dew filled mornings when it was just them and the world. The only sound were them rustling in the sheets and rain hitting the window. It was those mornings when they felt that they could say their hopes, dreams and desires. It was exactly what Peeta needed in that moment.

He had prayed for a letter from Katniss. Peeta had been dying to know how she was, to know that she was fine and not moping over him being away. He was in the very last place that he had ever wanted to be. He wanted to see her familiar writing, even her writing comforted him, knowing that she had touched it made him feel a little better.

The man that was running the mail that week stopped by his and Finnick's bunk and threw a letter at Finnick with deep cursive writing on the front and dropped a letter into Peeta's lap.

He felt his heart sky rocket at the sight. He had hoped but didn't dare believe. Carefully, Peeta opened the envelope and smiled as his eyes traced the swoops and curves of her writing. He unfolded the letter and his eyes scanned over her words.

As he read he could feel dread pooling in his stomach like water dripping from a facet. It felt as if all the other voices and noises had turned to static as he focused on trying to picture how it would sound if Katniss was the one reading it. Her soft melodic voice filled his mind and he could easily feel the stress of the past couple of months melt away like snow in the summer.

The sound of her voice saying that she loved him, wanted him and would be with him forever ran through his mind like the sun rising. Peeta forced himself to remember the small task of reading her letter that she had so graciously written. Some men had not gotten one letter from their wives. And he was thankful that she had even written him.

His hands grew clammy and sweat beaded his forehead as he kept reading. It felt as if someone had dropped an anvil on his head.

She was pregnant.

And he was overseas, with no possible way to get back to her. She would be alone for it and he knew that that was one of the things that she feared most. He didn't want her to be alone, what he wanted most was to be by her side and assure her that everything would be fine and that they wouldn't have to worry.

Except there was, they were in the middle of a war, he could easily die and never meet his child, even worse was that Katniss would then have to raise the child alone. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He couldn't just up and walk out of the army to help his wife. He had to stay there and silently suffer.

It would be torture knowing that Katniss would be worried about their child while he had to worry about fighting for his life. He cursed under his breath and looked over at Finnick's love filled eyes, Peeta was almost sure that hearts were appearing in Finnick's eyes. Any other time that Peeta received a letter from Katniss he was the exact same way, and if she knew that she would just call him foolish.

"Peeta?" came Finnick's confused voice.

Peeta's head snapped up to look at his friend. Finnick's green eyes looked at him in concern, Finnick was used to what Peeta was like after a letter from his wife. And this was nothing like what Peeta had acted like before.

"She's pregnant." said Peeta bluntly. With Finnick, he didn't need to worry about sugarcoating things. They had watched their comrades die in front of them, they had learned quickly that between the two of them the truth was the best solution.

Finnick slowly nodded and let out a loud sigh. "So is Annie."

Peeta hung his head. They both were in the same boat. Their wives were pregnant and there was nothing they could do to help them other than send support through letters. Peeta's only comfort was that Katniss' mother and sister were there to help her through it all. And he had complete faith in them. No matter what Katniss thought, he knew that beside him her mother and sister will be the best bet.

"They'll be alright." said Peeta lowly. He didn't have to look to know that Finnick had nodded along with his statement.

Katniss was strong. She had taken care of her younger sister ever since she was eleven years old, when her father died. Peeta sighed deeply and prayed. He prayed that Katniss and their unborn child would be fine.

In that moment Peeta realized how much he loved a child that he had never met or been remotely close to. He was head over heels and there was no going back from it.

He reached over in his nightstand table for a pen and a piece of paper. When he had found both he started quickly writing his reply to Katniss. She needed his support. He didn't want her to doubt anything and he knew that it had probably taken her awhile to write the letter.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 4: Flowers**

 _I'm spiraling_

 _Past the stars_

 _I'm not burning out_

 _-Old Ways, Demi Lovato_

 **August, 1942**

Katniss smiled lazily as her fingers traced over the words that Peeta had written. Her nail scratched against the paper and she wished that her exact feelings could get across to him. He kept insisting that they would have a girl and she just stated that it could be a boy too. In each letter he kept insisting that it would be a girl and she eventually gave up on trying to correct him.

It was sweet. She would admit that much. Her heart still ached every time she thought of it. The thought of Peeta often brought a calm feeling that made her feel like they would be able to get through this. Like they would be alright and for a moment the overhanging worry seeped away.

Katniss often thought of Peeta fighting for his life among men that had women waiting for him back home. She had to remind herself that they weren't the only ones suffering over separation, there were various other couples that were suffering in the same way that they were.

She wrapped a tendril of hair around her finger and stared at the letter lovingly. In his last letter he had suggested that they try to come up with baby names as there was no set amount of time that it would take for letters to be exchanged. Katniss sighed tiredly and told herself that everything would be fine when the baby came.

When the baby came she wanted to be sure about every detail. Even if Peeta wasn't going to be there for the birth she wanted him to be involved as he possibly could. The next step was to decide together on a baby name. She would write him on some suggestions and hoped that she would get his reply before the birth.

Katniss knew that she needed to be ready when the baby was born or else she might breakdown from the stress that was pushing her down. She sighed and looked down at her growing stomach. Her hand lightly touched her stomach and took a deep breath.

A slight pain stabbed her heart as she considered how Peeta was not getting to see her go from the abnormally skinny woman she was to looking like she was holding a pillow under her shirt. She knew that he wanted to be there almost as much as she wanted him there. A sharp kick to her ribs reminded her that there was a little boy or girl still there, she rubbed her stomach to the calming thoughts of her husband.

She thought of the reliable things that came with him. Sleeping with the windows open, double knotting his shoelaces or the sunset. The memories of him being incredibly sweet any time they were together. How nervous he was on their first date and the butterflies that pounded in her stomach when they kissed.

Her eyes blinked heavily as the thoughts of Peeta caused a feeling of calm to fall over her. She yawned and her eyes closed. Katniss dreamed of a young child with dark hair and blue eyes laughing and smiling all the while living in a world where there wasn't a war.

.

.

"Come on, you need to do something." said Finnick standing by Peeta's bunk. Peeta glanced up at him and shook his head. He just felt like sulking and he didn't want to worry about the positives in life. He wanted to sit there and let his thoughts wander.

"You sitting here will do nothing for her." stated Finnick. Peeta glared at him and stared at his hands for a moment.

Peeta hated that Finnick was right. A part of him wanted to try and sneak out of the army to find Katniss and never let her go. He wanted to help her and it was killing him that there was nothing he could do. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Except it was an impossibility.

In reality they were thousands of miles and an ocean apart. She was at home with her mother and sister while he was on an army base with other men that had been forced to leave their homes and join the army.

Peeta nodded and ran a hand through his hair, he had to get ahold of himself.

In a moment he felt incredibly selfish. Finnick was going through the same thing. He knew exactly how Peeta was feeling. Finnick had a child on the way himself and his wife was also in the states. Peeta mentally reminded himself to mention in a letter about Finnick's wife. It turned out where his wife, Annie, was living with her mother only a few miles from where Peeta lived with Katniss.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring and Peeta looked up, the sound was ringing in his ears. He squinted at the bright red light before standing quickly. His muscles were slightly stiff at how long he had been sitting on his bed and thinking about all that was happening.

It was another drill. Unconsciously, he went into army mode and started moving without his brain's consent. He didn't mind the numbness that was filling him, he had grown used to numbness while he was growing up.

Putting up with his mother had often resulted with him steeling himself away from others. Until he met Katniss and for whatever reason he had been able to open up to her. And since then he has grown to be happy and had enjoyed his life until the damned war.

His muscles strained as he ran to catch up with the others. Peeta cursed under his breath and then allowed his brain to run free and think of a possible reality with him and Katniss, happy, and even possibly children that shared their features. His mind drifted with these thoughts and allowed a content feeling to spread over his chest.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Fight In A War**

 **Chapter 5: A Child**

 **August 1942**

 _You're probably somewhere sunny_

 _And I'm here wondering if you dream of me_

 _While you're by the sea_

 _Of all the people passing_

 _Your face appears in everyone I see_

 _-All I See Is Gold, Bridgit Mendler_

Katniss felt as if hot coals had skimmed across her stomach as she bit her lip so hard it drew blood. It tasted metallic and she resisted the urge to spit it out on the bedroom floor. The sight of blood on the old wooden floors would cause a small amount of pleasure, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"It's alright, dear." her mother said patting her hand softly. Her mother's hand retracted and Katniss felt herself relax slightly as her mother moved to a loveseat across the room. Mrs. Everdeen moved across the room with an air detachedness as if she was just floating through the room without a care in the world.

Katniss felt tempted to scream out how she was not alright. A baby was trying to force its way out of her and it certainly did not feel alright. She calmed her anger with the thought of Peeta. She thought of his soft curls, of the way his eyes drew her in, the suave presence he seemed to always hold, the list could have gone on and on.

A streak of pain ran through her and for a moment Katniss just wanted to cry and give up. She didn't want to have to worry about where her husband was and how he was doing. And the damned war that was causing all of this.

Summer air filtered through the open windows and she could feel a small slim hand slip into hers. Katniss squeezed her sister's hand lightly, thankful for the contact. Her sister gave her a soft smile and Katniss reciprocated.

She was happy that her sister was there. If Peeta couldn't be there then the next best person would be Katniss's sister, Prim. Prim held all of the goodness in her that Peeta held and Katniss was sure that that was one of the many things that attracted her to Peeta.

Prim's soft blonde hair was pulled up and the sun glinted off of it. For a moment it was soothing and Katniss didn't know why. Another jolt of pain rocketed through her and she squeezed Prim's hand until her knuckle was white.

"Sorry," grunted Katniss as she threw her head against the pillow.

Mrs. Everdeen walked over and let out a deep sigh. She had this faraway look in her eyes. Like she was in another time, even if she was supposed to be there with them.

"You are fully dilated. It's time to push."

Katniss could feel fear radiating inside of her head. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Could she actually have a baby? Was she strong enough? Ever since she had met Peeta she had known that Peeta made her stronger and how could she be strong when he wasn't there?

She took in a deep breath and felt Prim squeeze her hand reassuringly. Katniss exhaled and tightened her resolve on what she knew she had to do.

Her mother nodded at her and Katniss prepared to bring her child into the world.

.

.

The harsh cries of a newborn echoed in the small house. Katniss brought out a loud breath and sagged against her bed. She was exhausted, it had been the longest eight hours of her life. She had screamed, cried, yelled and most likely every other sound a person could make. She blinked sleepily, giving birth was quite a tiring job.

A warm bundle was placed in her arms and she looked down. Bright blue eyes blinked open and met hers. Tears pricked her eyes with an intensity that made it hard to even attempt to hold them back. Love filled her every pore and wasn't sure she could love anything more.

Katniss could hardly believe it, seeing her daughter looking up at her innocently. Peeta's blue eyes looking up at her. Her daughter had a tuft of dark hair on her head. A perfect mix of herself and Peeta. It was one of the best ways to remember him.

Except, she didn't want to have to remember him. She wanted him to be right there. Next to her, holding her hand and gushing over their newborn daughter. She let out a restless sigh and kept her eyes glued to her daughter.

She didn't notice her mother putting away soiled clothes and putting quilts into a crib. She hardly noticed Prim walking over to her vanity and pulling out a piece of paper and pen. All she saw was the intense blue eyes of her daughter.

"Katniss," intruded Prim's voice. Katniss couldn't get angry at her sister, she reluctantly pulled her eyes from her daughter's and looked at Prim.

"What's your daughter's name?" It was then that Katniss noticed her sister with the paper and pen.

"Are you writing him?" asked Katniss, her voice small. There was no need to clarify who 'he' is. They both knew, it was unquestionable.

"Yes," said Prim in a reassuring voice. Katniss could feel some of her anxiety slip away.

"What's her name?" asked Prim as she glanced at the bundle in Katniss's arms. Katniss looked down at her and Peeta's daughter lying in her arms.

"Sage Magnolia," she said with a sureness to her tone. Prim nodded and wrote the name down on the paper.

"I love you so much," whispered Katniss to her daughter. All her daughter did was stare up at her with mesmerizing eyes. Katniss knew that she was head over heels with her own daughter and she knew that Peeta would feel the exact same way.

 **A/N: thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and that is just about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 6: Primroses**

 **October 1942**

 _And thankin' God that you weren't here_

 _To see me like that_

 _But in a box beneath my bed_

 _Is a letter that you never read_

 _From three summers back_

 _-Tim Mcgraw, Taylor Swift_

Peeta tapped his foot against the cement floors restlessly. He couldn't stay still. There was so much anxiety running through his body that he couldn't help it. He has been that way ever since Katniss's pregnancy hit the nine month mark. He assumed that she had had the baby and was alright. And if not he would get a letter soon saying so.

If he got that letter he didn't know if he would make it. Peeta knew that if Katniss were to die, he wouldn't be able to go on. It would fully crush him and nothing could bring him back. Well almost nothing.

Why was he even thinking of this? Katniss would be fine. She was strong, certainly strong enough to overcome this even if he wasn't at her side. He wanted to be there. Oh, God he wanted to be there, more than anything.

A firm slap on his shoulder shook him out of his haze. He looked up to see Finnick flopping onto his bunk. He looked at Peeta and just shook his head.

"I got a letter from Annie. She mentioned that she thinks she knows your wife." Finnick paused and Peeta's foot bounced even more restlessly. He was slightly reassured by if Katniss and Annie lived near each other. Knowing that there was a connection between the war and his former home life caused a strange feeling to ignite in his chest.

It also reminded him how small and large the world could be. How in a world without the war him and Finnick would somehow meet.

A letter was thrown in his direction and his hands on instinct reached up. He caught it in one hand. He brought the letter to his face and read Prim's elegant script. His heart started beating a thousand times faster.

Why was Prim writing him a letter? Why didn't Katniss write him? Was she unable to for some reason? He refused to think that she might be dead and that would explain why Prim was writing the letter.

God, he needed to calm down. His mind was jumping to conclusions that were completely inaccurate.

His fingers teared the thin envelope and pulled the letter out of the envelope. The faint scent of primroses greet him and he can feel some of the butterflies in his stomach calming. It was familiar of home and the life that he had been once living. Prim's familiar script is elegant on the paper read.

 _Peeta,_

 _I am writing you to inform you of the birth of your daughter on August eighth 1942. She was named Sage Magnolia Mellark. She was born quite healthy and as I am writing this Katniss has yet to let go of her._

 _Katniss is doing just fine, you do not need to worry about her. She is sad that you were not able to be here, but at the thought of you she found the courage for your daughter._

 _There should hopefully be a follow up letter with more information._

 _With Love, Prim_

Peeta couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face as he read the letter. The thought of a little girl with mixed features of him and Katniss engendered a feeling of happiness that was burning bright like it might never burn out. The thought of a little girl with her dark hair and his blonde hair or his blue eyes and her dark hair.

"Sage Magnolia Mellark." he tested the name on his lips. The name seemed to fit a little girl that would be a mix of him and Katniss. He wondered what she would inherit from him and what she would get from Katniss. Would she be able to draw like him? Or would she be able to hunt like Katniss?

It felt like there was nothing that could bring him down. It was like all was right in the world for that little moment. Like the sun was shining down on his skin and the rain clouds were not looming above. Like there was no blood being shed and that the world was currently a safe haven for all.

.

.

The crying sounded like a siren in the quiet night. Katniss was sorely tempted to join along, she felt like it. She slowly pushed back the warmth of the blankets and stood. The hardwood floors were cold with the coming of winter, and cold bit at her bare arms. Katniss pulled on a robe and drifted over to the cradle that sat in her and Peeta's room.

Sage's dark hair was curling at the end and her blue eyes were damp with tears. Sage looked up at Katniss as she got closer, she had a curious look in her eye that could only be described as Peeta. Katniss reached down and picked up her daughter.

The feeling of her daughter encased in her arms brought a strange feeling of contentment. She wasn't used to the new feelings that had been assaulting her since the birth of her daughter. It was like she had been turned into a whole new person and all of her priorities had been switched.

Her daughter was above all things. Nothing seemed to go before Sage. Before Sage was born her top priorities was keeping her family alive. It was an odd concept to her, but as she had grown to love Peeta things had been changing. From the first moment when she had let him into her life.

Katniss hummed an old lullaby that her father had sang to her when she was younger. She rocked her daughter and the cries turned to sniffles. It brought a tired smile to her face. The smile of an exhausted mother that was proud of her work.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 7: Trying To Get By**

 **June 1944**

 _It's like I'm looking from a distance_  
 _Standing in the background_  
 _Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."_

 _-Just a Dream, Carrie Underwood_

The sun shone down and Katniss didn't think that she could spend a day better. She was spending time with her new friend Annie, who coincidentally was married to Peeta's best friend in the army, Finnick. They both had children that were around the same age.

It was one of the easiest ways to bond for the women. Both could be considered loners and in that moment Katniss was happy to find a small positive of Peeta being in the army.

Laughter bubbled from her throat as she watched Sage chase Finn around the small yard. Annie just smiled reminiscently. The sound of soft footsteps caused Katniss to turn around, her mother just left to meet the women in her sewing circle. And Prim moved out a few days ago, because of her marriage to Rory Hawthorne.

Rory Hawthorne was Gale Hawthorne's younger brother. Gale had been Katniss's best friend when growing up, but they had grown apart when she had started dating Peeta. He had disapproved of her dating someone from town as did Peeta's family. Thus they grew apart. Last Katniss had heard was that he was serving his part in the war.

Katniss stared at the doorway and the sight of her sister standing there brought a larger smile to her face. She quickly stood and walked over to Prim. She wrapped her sister in hug and was thankful for the embrace.

"How are you?" Asked Katniss as she pulled back from the hug.

"Fine, Rory's leaving tomorrow." Prim said, attempting to provide a smile for her sister.

"I know it's hard," murmured Katniss as she glanced back at her daughter.

"Thanks," said Prim as she faked a smile.

"Come and join us," implored Katniss as she nodded over to where Annie was sitting and their children were running in uneven circles.

Prim nodded and took a seat beside Katniss.

The three women sat in the sun and let themselves react and not worry about their husbands. Katniss still worried for Peeta's safety every day and she had even confessed her fears to Annie. And Annie had reciprocated her feelings about Finnick.

Almost daily Katniss would show her daughter a picture of her father. She had nearly cried when Sage had pointed at the picture and said daddy. It was one of the moments that she was most proud of her daughter.

.

.

The ocean spray brought an element of salt into the air that made Peeta nauseous. He was sure that he would be fine if he never tasted salt again. The skies were dark as if they knew that the gunfire around them could only result in misery.

The sand was wet under his feet and it felt as if he could sink beneath it. He tried to run. He vaguely remembered his orders, but the sight of already dismembered bodies were making him feel sick.

It wasn't right that they were lying that way. But would that thinking get him besides killed? He had to focus on staying alive as it seemed that a lot of men from both sides were dying. He tried to run but it felt as if he wasn't moving an inch.

A shell hit only feet away from him and he went flying. His ears were ringing as he opened his eyes. Black spots dotted his vision and he blinked a couple times trying to gain his bearings. Everything was fuzzy for a moment before the world focused again.

The world was in screaming color and the sand was wet against his back and the loud sound of cannons and shells echoed. He pushed himself up and quickly got to his feet. His world was blooming in red and speeding black dots. He could hardly believe that he was there, it felt like some surreal dream.

Ahead, he recognized Finnick firing at some of the enemy. And in that moment Peeta was happy to see anyone that he relatively knew. His feet move as fast as they can through the wet sand to reach Finnick. It felt like he was trying to walk through wet cement.

"Hey," said Peeta next to Finnick's ear. Finnick turned slightly nodding at him.

Peeta aimed his rifle and aimed into the seemingly endless abyss of their enemies. It went on for awhile and time passed like sand in an hour glass.

Peeta doesn't know how it happened. All he knows is that a moment later he is lying in the sand, pain radiating in his head and it felt like someone was stabbing a sword through his leg repeatedly.

He tried to open his eyes and all he could see was large black dots. It was like someone was trying to drill through his skull. The only thing that kept him conscious was a rasping noise he heard that sounded remarkably like his name.

"Peeta," the voice rasped again. Peeta noticed that it was Finnick that was calling him and in that tone of voice it certainly couldn't be good.

Peeta forced himself to turn on his side and ignored the pain that licked up his body like fire. Finnick was lying there taking in large shallow breaths. Red stained his uniform and Peeta could feel his stomach drop like a cannon. His arm was ridiculously mangle and so was one of his legs.

Finnick couldn't die. It seemed impossible that a man as lively as him couldn't possibly die. He would be able too outwit death somehow. Couldn't he?

It was like he was stuck within a horror film and couldn't escape. Watching the spark of life fade from his best friend's face.

"Tell Annie I love her, please." Said Finnick and Peeta tried to form the words yes, except it felt like cotton had been stuffed into his mouth. He settled for a nod.

"Thank you," rasped Finnick as his breathing grew softer. A tired smile froze across his face and his eyes were glassy. Bile rised in Peeta's throat and he could feel his breath coming quicker.

Finnick Odair was dead.

Tears pricked Peeta's eyes like needles and he wasn't sure if he could control the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. Mixed with Finnick's death and the pain that was threatening to overtake him each moment.

His vision grew dark and he thought of the way Katniss looked on their wedding night. Her eyes blazing with fire, her hair fell in tangles down her back and her cheeks were slightly stained with pink, she was beautiful.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I love reading the review. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own noth- WAIT I OWN SAGE! But I don't own Katniss or Peeta soo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 8: Missing and Dead**

 **October 1944**

 _damned if we do_  
 _Damned if we don't_  
 _-Hysteria, Katharine McPhee_

Peeta hadn't been to the army hospital before then. And he wished that he had never have had to. The smell of antiseptic bothered his nose. His leg ached day and night.

When they had taken him from battle he had been close to death, at least that was what the doctors told him. They had saved him, all except his leg. That couldn't be saved. It had been far too mangled to save. For the time being he would have to settle with a fake limb.

It would put him out of duty and he couldn't decide if that would make him happy or not. He would be required to stay on base and help out with other things. Apparently he was a well enough soldier for them to want to keep him around.

The only problem he had with it was that it kept him away from Katniss longer and all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. His dreams of the simplest of their time together would have to suffice.

He wanted to see his daughter. To see the sunlight shining over her and to be able to read her a story before bed. It was what his heart ached for. He wanted the chance that most other fathers had.

He ran a hand through his short hair. Peeta was alone.

Finnick had died and he knew that they had not informed Annie. He had asked to be the one to write her and for some odd reason they let him. Finnick's death rained over him like a dark cloud. A part of him was sure that it was his fault, if he hadn't have distracted him then Finnick might be there now. Yet, he couldn't have controlled them being hit. There was nothing he could have done to stop the Germans from firing.

Peeta hadn't heard from Katniss since D-Day. He didn't know why and he also hadn't had the time to write her. To inform him of his new condition. Peeta had been in and out of consciousness and his head ached almost always. It was enough to make him want to sleep and not want to wake up for awhile.

He knew that he had to write Annie first. She needed to know about Finnick. He couldn't let her have false hope about her husband. It tore at him deeper to think about their son. How he will never know his father.

Peeta grabbed the closest pen and paper and began to write. He wrote of his condolences and how he was there for his last moments and the promise he made. Overall, Peeta just hoped that his letter was good enough.

Nothing was good enough to losing their spouse, he couldn't dream of losing Katniss. But, he hoped that he wrote it well enough for a letter informing a wife of their husband's death. If he were to die here he knew that Finnick would do the same for him.

.

.

Katniss paced in her bedroom. She was worried. She had heard about D-Day and had been worried about it ever since. She knew it was natural to worry about her husband.

But if the military hadn't written her, then he must be safe. She just hoped that her logic was correct.

A harsh knock on the door tore through her previous thoughts. She wiped her hands on her dress and walked out towards the door. Her mother was at the apothecary and Prim was visiting the Hawthornes. Katniss pulled open the door to see Annie standing on the other side.

Her son, Finnick Junior was clutched in her arms in a frantic grip and her eyes were red and puffy while her hair was awry as if she had been running her hand through it repeatedly.

Katniss ushered her in and the door shut quietly behind her. Annie set Finn down and he immediately ran off in the direction of Sage's room.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katniss and it was then that she noticed a crumpled piece of paper was also clenched in her hands.

Annie took a couple breaths and it sounded like she was choking on it. Katniss stepped closer. She wasn't sure exactly how to comfort. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, the only things she could think of caused her stomach to free fall.

Annie collapsed into her arms. Sobs wracked her small frame and Katniss awkwardly patted her back in what she hoped was a soothing rhythm. She didn't know how long they stood there like that, but after a number of minutes maybe even an hour Annie pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"It's alright."

"F-F-Finnick, h-he" stuttered Annie. "Died." she uttered the last word like a curse like it was impossible that it could happen.

And all of what Katniss had heard would make it seem like this man would have to be alive. From what she had heard from Peeta and Annie, was that he was a great man. A part of her wondered what it would have been like to have met him.

"I'm so sorry." Said Katniss with sincerity. "If you need any help."

"Peeta wrote the letter." Said Annie as she gave Katniss a watery smile.

Relief spread through her at the reminder that her husband was alright. A niggling of guilt interrupted her semi positive thoughts as she remembered her friend had just learned of her husband's death.

"Could I stay here for just a little bit?" Asked Annie meekly. Her voice was trembling and Katniss knew she was just hardly holding herself together.

"Just until my mother gets to town." Added Annie quietly. Katniss nodded surely. She would let Annie stay there however long she needed no matter what her mother or sister would say about the matter.

Katniss was proud that she had been able to identify the signs of what Annie needed. She knew that Peeta would be proud of her actions at the moment. The thought warmed her heart. She shook away the feeling. She had to focus on Annie. Annie needed her the most and there was nothing she could do for Peeta.

"Let's get you a bath." Said Katniss as she led Annie towards the bathroom. It was the first thing she could think of that might help a grieving woman.

Annie nodded and followed her through the house.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 9: Smoke**

 **September 1945**

 _If you fall I'll fall with you baby_  
 _'Cause that's the way we like to do it_

 _-Made in the U.S.A., Demi Lovato_

The grime of London had always bothered Peeta's nose. He hated the dirty streets. It was like each person dropped something every day. His new prosthetic leg got caught often in the cobblestone roads and it caused his annoyance to flare up. He tried to walk, yet with every push or shove he could feel annoyance threatening to unleash itself onto the next person who walked by.

The war had recently ended and Peeta was glad for the freedom that it allowed him. He was finally free from the hell hole they called an army base. He had the ability to go home and see his wife. To meet his daughter. It was a moment that he had been fantasizing about for awhile. Ever since he had learned of his daughter he had pictured the moment.

It would be perfect, no matter what. He felt like it was a far away dream and wouldn't actually happen.

The smell of salt water overwhelmed his senses and he couldn't help the anxious feeling that overtook him. He was nervous to start his journey home. The opportunity to meet his daughter for the first time weighed on him.

The thought of seeing Katniss again was nerve racking. He had changed from who he was before the war. He wasn't that young man that had bright blue eyes and had an abundance of cheer following him. The war had hardened him into a man who had shadows behind his eyes and an angry black cloud followed him.

Would Katniss still love him like that? Would she love who he had become? The thoughts had worried him day and night as the war fell apart.

Peeta looked over at the large ship that was to take him back to America. He had the few possessions that he owned during his time in the army as well as Finnick's, that he would have sent to Annie's address.

He sighed and walked towards it. His worries about Katniss and Sage overtook his mind. How would Katniss take to learning of his lost limb? Would she care that he wasn't whole? He shook his head and reminded himself. Katniss had never cared about those types of things. She didn't care what people looked like and he should know that. He shouldn't be worrying about it.

They would be fine. Peeta should know that they would be able to get through it all together. When he had first met Katniss he knew how strong she was and he still didn't doubt her for a minute.

Peeta stepped closer to the ship and took a deep breath. The trip would fly by in a minute and before he knew it he would be back in America.

.

.

"Katniss, Katniss?" Annie's voice interrupted her musings as she walked up the small path to the porch where she was sitting. "Did you hear?"

"What?" Asked Katniss as one hand absentmindedly gripped her seat tighter. If it had been terrifying news she surely would have heard it earlier? It must be at least better news. She didn't know if she could take more bad news.

Just in the last week there was news of Rory Hawthorne's death, and left Prim devastated. She had a hard time, yet Katniss was determined to help her and her sister wasn't deaf to her attempts. Prim had been attempting to assure her that she was fine, except that Katniss could see through the thin veneer that she wearing. Prim was not alright and Katniss was going to help her in any way.

"The war," Annie took a deep breath and forced a smile. "It's over."

Katniss covered her mouth with her hand. Peeta was coming home. He would finally be back. And she would be waiting each moment. Sage would finally meet her father, instead of everything that she had told Sage about him.

Excitement rooted itself in her core at the prospect of being able to touch Peeta. To be able feel his lips on hers. It seemed like a world away and soon enough their worlds would be mixed once more.

She had told her daughter in murmurs about her father's blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and Sage grinned at each thing she said.

Overwhelming happiness surrounded her and the thought of being able to hold Peeta in her arms felt like heaven in human form. The reminder that Peeta had survived the war and yet Finnick had not hit her like a cannon ball. She remembered the grief that Annie was still most likely drowning in, Katniss knew she would be if Peeta had been the one to die.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Katniss as she looked at Annie. Annie's dull green eyes were filled with despair, yet she nodded anyways.

"It'll be fine." Said Annie as she wiped her hands on her dress. Katniss nodded and glanced at the ground.

"Would you like to come in and have something to drink?" Asked Katniss as she motioned to inside the house.

"No," stated Annie, "I must be going. The nanny is watching Finn and I don't like to keep them waiting."

"Oh, alright." Said Katniss as she hugged Annie tightly.

The poor woman was going through hell. She had to battle her own demons as well as new ones about Finnick. She had never said a word to Katniss, but Katniss could see the shadows lurking behind her eyes that gave her away.

Katniss let out a relieved sigh as the door closed. Peeta would be coming home. He would finally be back and all would be well. There wouldn't have to be the worry at night. If she had a nightmare about her father's death, he would be right there. And it would feel right.

Peeta was coming home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Fight in a War**

 **Chapter 10: At Long Last**

 **November 1945**

Katniss Mellark sat in the creaky old rocking chair on her front porch. It was an old family legend that it had been passed down in her family since the Everdeens had moved to America a few generations ago. Yet, Katniss had yet to believe that tale.

Her daughter, Sage was in a pen beside her. She was mumbling gibberish as she pointed around them. She pointed at the railing on the porch, the clouds in the sky, and her mother. Her dark hair stuck to her face and there was a curious glow in her ocean blue eyes.

It was an unseasonably warm day for November and Katniss resolved not to waste it. She decided to spend it with her daughter basking in the warm glow of the sun.

Katniss leaned against the rocking chair and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to let her mind wander. She knew that Peeta would be home any day now, well she hoped. There was no way that he would leave them. She knew him.

A cool breeze whispered through her ear and she sat still. The hope of Peeta's return burned bright and she couldn't help it. Katniss hated having to stay at home and not going out and searching for where Peeta currently was. It was all she really wanted to do.

There was the fear of leaving her daughter holding her back. She couldn't bear to leave Sage alone. She didn't want to risk her life, only for her daughter.

.

.

The familiar scenery brought a feeling of euphoria to Peeta's chest. He couldn't help but grin as the train he was on pulled to a stop. To see the familiar town sights reminded him of his childhood.

Even if it wasn't the best childhood. He still thought of parts of it fondly enough. When his father would sneak him cookies and would let him do things against his mother's word.

He stepped off of the train and into the town square. There was bustle as soldiers reunited with long lost family. He moved through the crowd swiftly, intent to get to his home as quickly as humanly possible.

Peeta hailed a taxi and it skidded to a stop in front of him. Peeta kept his meager belongings and slid into the back seat. The driver's eyes widened as he got into the seat. Peeta gave him short instructions on how to get to his house. With only a nod the man pressed his foot onto the gas pedal.

Peeta leaned back into his seat and heaved a low sigh. He was so close to home that he could nearly taste it. He thought of Katniss and the look he would get when he would spring his presence on her.

In one of her letters she had mentioned of wanting to be able to meet him. In his reply he insisted that he wanted to surprise her. And of course, he would.

His leg bounced as he knew they were maybe a minute from his home. The thought was terrifying and exciting at the same time. He couldn't wait to see Katniss yet, there was still apprehension at seeing his daughter for the first time.

It was still surreal that he had a daughter. All Peeta hoped was that as a father he would be nothing like his witch of a mother. He wanted to spoil her and scare all of her admirers away. And he was sure if she looked anything like Katniss he would have to be poking men away with a stick.

The car came to a slow stop. Peeta shoved money at the driver and thanked him. As soon as Peeta stepped out of the car, the taxi sped away leaving dust in its tracks.

Peeta took in the familiar surroundings. Their house sat there. It didn't look remotely different, it still had the same peeling shutters, wilting flowers from winter on the porch and the grass was thinning.

It was then he noticed the figure sitting on the porch. His heart sped up and it was like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to run as fast as he could and even then it wouldn't be fast enough. It sat oddly still and Peeta felt as if he was paralyzed watching.

The figure stood and he could easily tell they were staring at him. He took slow steps forwards at the expense of his leg. Peeta walked as quickly as he could towards the house. It felt like miles and yet it was far less.

His heart was pounding in his ears and the world was in bright color as the moment he had anticipated from the moment he left was about to happen.

Katniss stood there in front of him and as he got closer she grew clearer. Her dark hair was in a loose braid, and her eyes were brighter. In a way it all seemed too good to be true that she was standing there so close.

It was as if she had just broken out of a hallucination and she came running towards him. She nearly jumped into his arms when she was close enough. Peeta's arms wrapped around her in a vice like grip and refused to let go.

It felt right. Being able to feel her warm body in his arms. It was something he had often thought about late at night when he was alone. In those moments it was all he really desired. He was sure that he was nearly shaking in her arms.

Peeta buried his face in her hair and inhaled the smell that was her. It was a mixture of the evergreens in the forest and vanilla. He held tighter and he could feel her pulling back.

"I love you so much." She murmured. Peeta didn't give himself a chance to respond before he kissed her. He wasn't sure how long he was lost within her arms and the feeling of his lips on hers was like a fresh drink of water and he was a man dying of thirst.

"I love you, too." Said Peeta as he broke apart after the need for air became too much.

"Follow me."

Peeta nodded and held her hand tightly. She led him up the porch and paused. Peeta looked down and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

His daughter was lying there. She had dark hair that matched Katniss and his blue eyes. Seeing a mix of both him and Katniss to that degree was overwhelming. He could feel even more love fill his every pore as he stared at his and Katniss's daughter.

"Hello," choked out Peeta, with Katniss's hand still in his.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support throughout this as this is the end. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys thought of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own none of this.**


End file.
